The present invention relates to a device for controlling the light width of headlights for vehicles.
One of such devices is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 30 48 751 A1. This device has adjusting unit associated with a headlight for changing the light width of the light beam emitted by the headlight. Furthermore, the device has a sensor unit with a deflection unit with which the deflection of the vehicle body is detected at least on one axle of the vehicle. Finally, the device has an evaluating unit which is connected with the sensor unit and the displacing units and determines from the signals of the sensor unit the inclination of the vehicle body, so as to control the displacing unit depending on it. This device has the disadvantage that the inclination of the vehicle body determined by the deflection sensor as a single sensor can not be sufficiently accurate under all conditions, so that faulty adjustments of the light width can be performed for the light beam emitted by the headlight.